


Maybe Too Intelligent

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Day 15 Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 15Tim is salty over his AI.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Maybe Too Intelligent

"I hate this!" 

Marinette looked at her husband unamused, "Tim, you made an AI to play chess against, and you're mad it's beating you." 

He pouted, "It was supposed to just be something I can play against, not something that harms my ego." 

Marinette face palmed, "You can just turn down the difficulty. You put it on the highest possible one." 

"Absolutely not," Tim shouted, "This is a question of honour!" 

Jason, who was watching the whole exchange, scoffed, "What honour, Replacement? You have none after you mixed like ten energy drinks with seventeen shots of espresso and chugged it in one go."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
